


I will Never Leave You

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole returns after a long secret mission from Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will Never Leave You

“I’m back.” Nicole said to herself, walking to her desk. She sat on her desk, dragging her duffle back behind herself.

“Nic?” A quivering voice sounded.

Haught looked up seeing Waverly. She smiled and stood up. “Waves.”

Waverly stutter stepped back and walked away. Nicole followed her, seeing her girlfriend b-line it out of the department. After they left the building, Waverly continued on her personal mission of leaving behind the rogue officer.

“Babe, stop.” Nicole called after the rushing Earp.

Waverly continued to walk at her rushed pace, not slowing down for a second. “It’s either my pace or the highway.”

Nicole ran up, reaching out at Waverly’s waist, pulling her back into her. “That was clever. God, am I out of breath? I need to work out more.” Nicole whispered.

“Is that it?”

“No, no.” Nicole said, turning the Earp around.

Waverly had gleaming tears in her eyes, holding back her emotions. “What is it?”

Nicole sighed and placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend’s neck. She gave her a small smile and looked into her eyes.

“Waverly Earp, why are crying? Were you hurt? Who did this? Did I?”

Waverly pulled away, a tear finally rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, and covered her mouth.

“Please, don’t hide you feelings.” Nicole whispered, walking closer to her a reaching out a hand.

Waverly’s chest tightened as she reached out and grasped Haught’s hand. She kept her wrist over her mouth, holding back her sobs. Nicole pulled her into a hug and held her close. Waverly cried into her girlfriend’s green wind breaker, gripping onto the cloth as she broke down. Nicole pulled Waverly away and kissed the Earp’s forehead. She wiped the tears away with her thumb.

“Am I a tissue now?” Nicole joked. Waverly chuckled softly in response. “What happened, Wave?”

“I thought you left, gone for good.”

“I will never leave you.” Nicole whispered kissing Waverly.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? I do femslash Orphan Black, Wynonna Earp, OITNB, POI, and others.


End file.
